Grenade
Grenade is a basic throwing weapon available in CrossFire. Description As its name suggest, this is a small hand-held grenade that explodes a few seconds after being thrown. It's quite powerful, being able to kill off weakened enemies in one hit and its splash damage cover a good area, dealing additional damages to anyone nearby. Grenade will bounce off walls and terrian, so players must take into account when aiming for a specific spot. In all CF version, players will be given 2 free grenades upon creating their account. Additional one can be bought from Item Shop, often costing 3000 GP each. Strategies The grenade in general is an effective weapon alone, but to gain kills requires much practice, skill, and/or luck. While it may be difficult, you can get a grenade lodged in a snipers position, and their options to escape are limited, you probably will make a kill. Grenades are especially effective on groups of enemies, but a common forgotten tip is that the grenades bounce more then you think the kill range is. The grenade has the highest chance to kill with soliders garrisoned in constricted positions, such as small scale structures. Grenades are more often used to damage or kill enemies around corners by bouncing the grenade off of a wall. Grenades only deal 100 damage when landed directly onto an enemy, but is quite effective for wearing down enemies so they can be finished off with a few shots from a gun. Grenades are most effective at the maximum throwing range of itself as it gives little time to react and maximizes damage. MK2 Grenade Although not having an original variant, the MK2 Grenade is a separate Grenade line as it has a different model (pine-apple shapped "MK2"). They are only available as Ranked Match prize for players who completed the Season with desired rank. Trivia *The Grenade in CrossFire bears a close resemblance to the M67 Fragmentation Grenade made by the United States, although rather bulky. *Interestingly, grenades are the only weapon in the game that damages the thrower and it allies, although killing allies with grenades is difficult. Often times in friendly matches, teamates will throw nades where friendly snipers are and critically hurt them which allows enemies to easily finish them off. In small maps such as Egypt, many kills will come from grenades because of all the people throw grenadé all over the place. Even if one were not killed by nades, they will often be critically hurt as soon as they come out of the spawn. *There have been a bugs with special grenades (Purchased by cash, GP one won't work) that can kill teammates instantly if they are using 1-hit, recoiless or wall hacks. This makes "killing hackers" a funny and relaxing job, as you can sometimes score x3 x4 kills if many of your teammates are hacking. It has been fixed quite some times ago. *Recent patches in CF Vietnam fixed Grenade's sale price and players can only get 50 GP for selling a Grenade. This is presumably done to discourage farming new accounts to spin GP crates. Other Links *Grenade (Disambiguation) Variants Gallery Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Thrown Category:Grenade